One Choice
by EternalLove
Summary: Kikyo was killed during the battle and Kagome is dying from life threatening wounds. Inuyasha can only make one choice with the Shikon and everything comes down to what he desires. Who will he choose to save? Kagome, Kikyo, or himself? *One Shot*


One Choice  
  
His hands were dirty and there was blood crusted underneath the fingertips. But in the palm  
  
of the callused hand was the most precious jewel in the world, the complete Shikon. Constant  
  
fights and constant toil finally achieved something he had been wanting for decades. He tore  
  
his gaze from the glowing purple jewel to gaze around the battlefield. Sango and Miroku were  
  
examining each other for serious injuries while at the same time just happy to be alive. He  
  
looked around for Kagome but could only see Shippo's tail from a pile of dead youkai. He put  
  
the jewel in his pocket and rushed over to the little kitsune. Shippo was not buried under the  
  
youkai but was trying to get them off of Kagome's body. Frantically, Inuyasha threw the dead  
  
bodies aside with adrenalin he thought he had spent up. Sango and Miroku ran up to help.  
  
Blood stained almost every piece of her foreign clothing and her hand was clutched over her  
  
side. Most of the blood seem to be coming from the spot underneath her hand. She was  
  
unconscious but her hand was gripped tight over her side. He moved her hand away from the  
  
spot as gently as he could but her face became clenched in pain. She woke up and start to  
  
groan.  
  
"Kagome? I need you to move your hand, I have to see the wound."  
  
"Inuyasha, Sango and I will go to a village to get help. Keep her alive!" said Miroku.  
  
Sango called Kirara and they got on to speed away to a village.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and nodded. Her hand moved slowly away from the wound but  
  
when she did a gush of blood poured out of her side. Inuyasha quickly tore strips of his  
  
clothing and pressed it against her side. She gave a sharp gasp of pain but didn't cry out.  
  
Blood seeped through the red cloth, staining it an even darker red, blood from the inner  
  
organs. This was a bad sign that Kagome had been wounded badly. Her body shuddered from  
  
the pain but Kagome's eyes were almost calm, as if she accepted her wound.  
  
"Inuyasha." she said in a strained voice.  
  
"What is it? Just hold on Kagome, I'll take you to a nearby village for treatment."  
  
"No! Please don't move me. He hit me really deep and any kind of movement hurts."  
  
He touched her cheek and was startled by how cold it was getting. His panicked eyes looked  
  
around for help but Sango and Miroku had left to get help from a nearby village. Shippo was  
  
weeping in Kagome's blood stained shirt.  
  
"Shippo, leave."  
  
The kitsune lifted his head to stare at Inuyasha with angry eyes.  
  
"No, I'm staying!"  
  
"Shippo."  
  
Shippo stopped his wailing and saw that something in Inuyasha's eyes was silently pleading  
  
him to go. Shippo gave a dejected nod and started to walk away. Kagome's lips moved with a  
  
whisper and Inuyasha knelt his head lower so she could talk.  
  
"I feel it."  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"My body slipping away."  
  
"Damnit Kagome, just hold on."  
  
Her blue eyes were soft with calm.  
  
"You have the jewel?"  
  
Inuyasha's hand went into his pocket and showed her the jewel. The jewel flared brightly, as if  
  
her presence made it come alive. Her voice automatically changed into one of an older  
  
maturity, as if someone was taking over her.  
  
"Three choices you have in your heart."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"You know what they are, but only one choice you can make. Will you save the girl, revive  
  
the cold priestess, or become a youkai?"  
  
"Kagome? What is happening to you?"  
  
"Choose carefully, hanyou, for the jewel only grants one desire."  
  
"I need more time!"  
  
"You will have this girl die then?"  
  
Kagome's eyes stared straight into his soul and made him even more hesitant about which  
  
choice he would make.  
  
"I don't know what I desire."  
  
"Are you so sure?"  
  
Her voice had returned back to how it was, light and almost airy.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but this decision is hard."  
  
Her cold hand lifted up to cover his.  
  
"Whatever choice you choose, I will understand."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Your love for Kikyo was before me. Your desire to be a youkai was above all things. My place  
  
as last does not make me bitter. But you only have one choice."  
  
Her voice came out quieter as each precious second ticked by.  
  
"After all this time, in the end I do not know what I truly desire."  
  
"If you don't, then keep the jewel with you till you decide."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm too close to the edge to be pulled back by any medicine on this earth. Make your  
  
decision carefully, for you only have one."  
  
"Why one choice? Why not two or three?!" he said angrily.  
  
"Because in every human being there is only one desire that rises higher than the rest."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kagome gave a smile.  
  
"It's different for every person, but each has only one. Time may pass, but you have all the  
  
time in the world. Choose carefully."  
  
Her breath came out in small gasps then faded away altogether. Inuyasha stared blankly at  
  
her face as her eyes closed forever. Tears rose up, burning his eyes. They dripped on her pale  
  
skin and slid down, but his tears wouldn't bring her back. And he still didn't know what he  
  
truly desired in his heart. But it came down to two things, Kagome or Kikyo? One chance to  
  
bring back one of his loves, but which one? He looked down at the jewel in his hand, still  
  
shining despite Kagome's lost life. He clenched it tightly and closed his eyes.  
  
"Shikon, grant me what I desire most in my heart."  
  
He could feel warmth all around him and he opened his eyes. A light breeze carried a familiar  
  
scent, a faint facsimile of Kikyo's and Kagome's scent. But he couldn't tell exactly who's it was.  
  
The jewel in his hand emitted bright rays everywhere but it focused on one spot in front of  
  
him. Glittering stars began to come together to form a being. When all was done the jewel  
  
disappeared from his hand. Inuyasha gasped as he stared at the figure in front of him. She  
  
came close to him and encompassed him in her arms, long black hair brushing against his  
  
skin like the softest satin in the world. She pulled away to look at his face. Endless eyes that  
  
filled with warmth captured his heart and embraced it with her love.  
  
*this is a one shot so unfortunatly there will be no more chapters after this one. I can't tell  
  
you who the girl was, you'll just have to make your own guesses.* 


End file.
